The Ridonculous Race: Strangers & Duels
by JimmyJoggersJohnson
Summary: After the success of the first season, the Ridonculous Race was renewed for a second season! However, there are a couple of huge changes to make it more interesting! Not only do none of the contestants know each other, but there'll be elimination duels for every last place team for each leg! Who will win the million dollars? Find out by reading this story! SYOC Open!
1. S1E0P1 - The New Idea

There was a young and handsome man standing in the Toronto Airport, flashing a grin at the camera. He appears to have black-colored eyes, short brown hair that's gelled upward on the front part to make his appearance more attractive, and a slightly tanned skin tone. He appeared to be tall for a young adult, and he was slightly muscular enough to look intimidating. His current outfit consists of a long-sleeved, faded-green dress shirt with a white tank-top underneath, blue pants, and clean brown shoes.

As the cameras began to roll, he flashed a bright smile at the main camera and began to speak, "Good afternoon, Ridonculous Race fans! I know it's been a while since you've last seen this show, but let me tell you, there are gonna be a lot of good changes for this season!"

He knew that the Ridonculous Race had become a popular and successful show, rivaling Total Drama in popularity. The first season had beaten Pahkitew Island in the ratings by a landslide, and this led to many fans demanding for a second season. After much consideration, the producers decided to renew the show for another season.

"I'm your gorgeously handsome host, Don! And I'm back to officially announce the second season to your favorite racing reality show, _Ridonculous Race: Strangers & Duels_!" His excitement managed to catch the attention of a few bystanders. All of them were looking on with interest but were smart enough to not interfere with the filming.

"Now, why is it called _Strangers & Duels_?" Don asked, "Well, before you get confused and start asking questions, allow me to explain the concept!"

"This season, the twenty-four brand new contestants will _not_ arrive in teams! In fact, when they first arrive onto the show, none of them will know each other!" He started to explain, maintaining his excitement and hype for the audience. "And at the beginning of each leg of the race, they will be randomized into different teams! That's right, there is a high possibility of having a different teammate for each leg of the race! Or who knows, you could end up racing on your own if we have an odd number of contestants remaining!"

"That brings me to my second explanation!" Don continued to explain, "Normally, I would send both members of the last place team home, but for this season, only one member of the last place team will be eliminated for each leg! For each leg, there'll be an elimination duel for the last place team. The concept is simple; if you win, you get to stay for another leg. If you lose, then you're eliminated from the race."

"Pretty simple, right?" He asked the audience, hoping that they understood his explanation. "Well then, if you still have any questions, then you'll have to wait until the show starts!" He winks at the camera.

"Anyways," He grinned, "Sign up today and get ready for the race of your lives on… _The Ridonculous Race: Strangers & Duels_!"

The camera shuts off, ending the filming session.

* * *

 **Author's Closing Note –** Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this short prologue of Don explaining the premise of the new season! I've been a big fan of the Ridonculous Race, and I felt like there aren't enough stories about the show, especially the SYOC stories. Luckily, I'm here to change all of that with a brand new concept that I came up with last night. Hopefully, it'll be intriguing enough for you to submit one or two characters.

Now, since I've read a bunch of SYOC stories before, I will be a little strict on the rules in regards to the application process. They should be simple, yet informative enough to avoid any disasters and conflicts. So, here are the rules listed down below. Make sure that you have read them all! The more rules you break, the lower the chance of your character(s) getting accepted!

 **Rule #1 –** This one should be obvious, but please don't make your character(s) into a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu! That means, in case if you don't know who a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu is, no overpowered or perfect characters!

 **Rule #2 –** You must use my application only! Do not leave any anything out unless if it's an optional component. I should have everything covered in the application, but if not, then please put it in the extras section.

 **Rule #3 –** I will be posting the audition tapes for each accepted character, so please put in an effort for that component! If you need help, then I will gladly do so! I will also answer any questions that you have about the application as well!

 **Rule #4 –** You can send in your character(s) through PM (Private Messaging), or through the reviews section. If you choose to submit through the reviews section, then you must have an existing FanFiction account in order to be eligible! That way, I can PM you any questions or announcements regarding the story or my activity status.

 **Rule #5 –** There are only twenty-four spots available! You can submit a maximum of two characters! If you do send submit two characters, then please have them be the opposite gender from the other. In other words, don't send in two guys or two girls.

 **Rule #6 –** This will not be a first come, first serve type of process! You'll have plenty of time to create your character(s), so there's no need to rush! However, try not to take too long, as I really don't wanna wait for a long time for the process to be finished.

 **Rule #7 –** Please don't give me any magical, robotic, or non-human characters. Yes, the Ridonculous Race universe is revolved around cartoon logic, but there is still some reality in it as well. So, please make your character(s) realistic and human.

 **Rule #8 –** If you need me to save a spot for you because of whatever reason, then I'll gladly do so. However, I will send you a message if you haven't responded or submitted your character(s) yet. If you still don't respond at that point, then I'll have to remove that spot and give it to someone else. As said in rule #6, I don't wanna wait a long time for the process to be finished.

 **Rule #9 –** Once I have accepted your character(s), then please try to review as often as you can! The less you review, the higher the chance your character(s) will be eliminated. If something comes up and you can't read the story for a while, then try to send me a PM about the situation. I'll try to keep your character(s) in for as long as I can. Either way, there's only gonna be one winner in the end, so if your character(s) get eliminated, please don't stop reading the story.

 **Rule #10 –** And lastly, have fun and be creative!

* * *

 **Full Name –**

 **Nickname(s) –** This part is optional

 **Gender –** I'll allow transgender characters

 **Stereotype –**

 **Personality –**

 **Backstory –**

 **Age –** The age range is from 14 to 60

 **Hometown -**

 **Sexuality –**

 **Nationality –**

 **Likes –**

 **Dislikes –**

 **Strengths –** Try not to have too many strengths

 **Weaknesses –** The more weaknesses you have, the better

 **Talent(s) –**

 **Phobia(s) –**

 **Skin Color –**

 **Body Description –**

 **Hairstyle –**

 **Hair Color –**

 **Eye Color –**

 **Normal Attire –**

 **Sleeping Attire –**

 **Swimming Attire –**

 **Body Imprint(s) –** Any scars, tattoos, piercings, or body marks? This part is optional

 **Facial Features –**

 **Moral Alignment –** Is your character good, neutral, or evil?

 **Game Strategy –**

 **Money Plan(s) –**

 **Relationship Status –**

 **Love Interest Characteristics –** If you answered single in the component above

 **Why Enter –**

 **Audition Tape –**

 **Extra(s) –** This part is optional


	2. S1E0P2 - The First Update

**Author's Opening Note** – Welcome back, reader! Well, it's been two days and I've already gathered a good amount of contestants! No, the cast list is not completed yet, but I'm still gonna update this story with a new chapter to get more people to apply. Which means, there'll be one more update chapter after this one, and it'll be the final cast list.

Now, as for this chapter, I did say that your accepted character(s) would have their audition tapes shown. Of course, to keep up the suspense, I will not show the characters' stereotypes. For some of the characters, I will not reveal their real name as well. The public will only be judging the characters based on their audition tape.

The audition tapes will be in alphabetical order, so if you have a character that goes by their real name and you don't see them where it should be, then keep looking. They're either under their real name or their nickname, depending on whether the name will play a big part in their storyline.

And lastly, if you applied a character or two, and you don't see one or either them in this list, then that means they have been put on the waitlist. No, they have not been rejected, but unless if you don't plan on fixing them, then they'll be rejected soon. The reasons why they're on the waitlist include: breaking at least one of the ten rules on the application, not having a detailed application, or making your character(s) seem too boring. Remember, every component is important, and you wanna put in your best effort for each of them.

So, going back on-topic, let's take a look at these audition tapes...

* * *

After two days of receiving applications, Don and the producers were ready to look at some audition tapes, particularly, the ones who have been accepted so far.

Don was standing inside a studio, wearing the same attire as last time while grinning at the camera. Behind him was a large TV, made for showing the audition tapes.

"Hello, reality TV fans," The host greeted, "After two long days, the producers and I have decided to show you the audition tapes of all the contestants who have been accepted so far! We know you wouldn't like waiting for a long time for an update, so we have decided to give you one right now!"

"Of course, our roster has not been completed yet," He continued, maintaining a professional posture and voice tone. "But after looking through these audition tapes for the first time, I gotta say, all of them will bring in entertainment for you viewers!" He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"So, without any further explanation, let's see what you'll be in store for this upcoming season!" He smiled at the camera before turning to face someone off-camera. "Roll it, Phil!"

"Umm… who do I start with?" Phil asked off-screen.

"Let's start with Adam Ruso then! From there, we'll go in alphabetical order." Don responded, as Phil nods his head and immediately puts Adam's tape into the tape recorder. The screen on the TV comes to life, and Don turns around to watch it.

* * *

 **Audition Tape #1 – Adam Ruso**

The video camera turns on, and the audience is now seeing a young male teenager standing and smiling at the camera. It appears that he is standing inside a large and wide room, as depicted by the height between the roof and the wooden floor.

"Alright, bro, is the video camera ready for recording?" The young man in front of the camera asks. He was currently speaking to his best friend, who was holding the video camera off-screen.

"You may proceed whenever you're ready!" The best friend responded as the man in front of the video camera began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Don and the Ridonculous Race producers!" The man greeted with genuine enthusiasm. "I hope you're all doing well on this marvelous Monday! My name is Adam Ruso, and I'm here to audition for your second season of the show!"

Upon finishing his introduction, Adam walks off-camera and comes back in a few seconds later with a blue folding chair. He sets up the chair near the camera's center to allow himself to be fully seen.

After sitting down, he continues to speak, "Sorry for that short pause, I wanted to make myself a little more comfortable by sitting down on this chair." He laughs a little bit to make the atmosphere more light-hearted.

"Anyways, even though only one person will ultimately win, I'm still willing to play fair and get along with my competition, especially if they're gonna be my teammate. I'll do my best to stay optimistic and be a good teammate throughout the game!" He smiles at the camera once more, not even showing any negative emotions at all.

"I may seem like another average teenager, but I do have a lot of street survival skills, and I grew up from a hardworking family! Those traits and skills will hopefully carry me far into the competition, and who knows, maybe it can help me win the money as well!" As he threw his arms up in excitement, an older woman suddenly interrupted the filming session.

"Oh dear! I greatly apologize for interrupting your audition tape, Adam, but I wanted to give you a mail envelope that was delivered to you!" She announces, handing over a white envelope to him. Only her hand was visible for the viewing audience.

He grabs the envelope, still having a smile on his face, "Thank you, Ms. Williams! You don't have to apologize for interrupting; it was a small mistake!"

She giggles at his kindness, but continued to speak to him, "Oh, that's good! Anyways, you might wanna read through all of it, considering the fact that it's coming from a famous celebrity! I'll be taking care of the little ones upstairs, so have fun, you two!" She walks away, her body being visible in the camera-view as she passes by, but her face was never shown.

"Dude, you should open it! It'll make your audition tape even more unique!" The best friend behind the camera exclaimed. Wanting to get it out of the way, Adam opens the envelope and started to read quietly.

"Dear, Adam, I hope you're doing well…" His voice started to get quieter and more difficult to understand. Eventually, he grew silent and by the time he got to the end, he saw something that made his left eye twitch. He immediately crumbles up the paper and points at his best friend.

"Jay, turn off the video camera! We're done with the audition tape!" His voice sounded more serious, so Jay immediately turned it off, not wanting to get into an argument with him.

* * *

 **Audition Tape #2 – Alex Robinson**

Alex jumps in front of the camera, beaming.

"Hey hey hey! It's me, Alex and this's my audition for the Ridonculous Race! So why should you pick me? Well firstly, I'm athletic to the extreme! Don't let the gut fool you, I'm more than ready for anything sports-related! For two!"

Alex's stomach began growling almost deafeningly, causing her to chuckle nervously.

"Uh, bear with me for a moment."

Alex runs off camera, her stomach growling again as she did so. Alex remains off camera for a good five minutes before returning. When Alex does return, her once only chubby exposed stomach had expanded massively, Alex clutching it with one hand and rubbing it with the other. Suddenly, Alex burped extremely loudly, before turning her head to look at the camera and smiling confidently.

"Well, that should about"-BUUUUUUURP- "Cover it for now, anyway, this is Alex signing off... Oh, in fact, wait! I've got something to show you."

Alex steps back from the camera, smiling, before lifting up her leg and biting her lip. Suddenly, she starts ripping an extremely loud fart that starts causing her bedcovers to shake, with her big belly also jiggling from the force of Alex's flatulence, with her camera eventually falling over with the lens cracking. Slowly, Alex's bloated belly comes into the frame of the upturned camera as an awkward silence takes place, as Alex realizes that she just broke her camera by farting.

"Oh... Oh no."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #3 – Circuit**

The screen opened with a remarkably cleat shot of a brick wall.

From somewhere else, a soft voice began, "Hi. I'm Circuit. I'm here to-"

"Idiot!" a deeper voice interrupted it, "You've got the camera pointed the wrong way!"

"What? But I'm looking right at the screen right here!"

"The screen shows what it sees, not where you look. Give me that."

"Hey! I've got this!"

The screen wobbled out of focus as the two evidently fought over who would hold the camera. After quite a bit of swinging around, it focused on a young woman, staring at her feet to hide her disappointment.

"Fine," she continued, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "I'll start again. I'm Circuit, and I'm gonna enter your... uh, comp-eh-tition. Which I'm hoping won't make me say hard words. Yeah! So, watch out or something."

She looked up, apparently at the person holding the camera, "Hey Circuit, what's something tough I can say? I wanna be all impressive and stuff."

The other voice groaned, and replied in a bored tone, "This should be enough, let's end it here."

The footage cut short before anything else could be said

* * *

Phil interrupted the audition tapes for a moment to say, "Wait a minute, if she sent in an audition tape, then why would she send this?" He holds up a long note that's all filled with writing. The handwriting appears to be messy, but still legible for Don and Phil.

As he grabs the note from him, he begins reading it, "Please let me in. Please let me in. Please let me in. Please let me in. Please let me in. Please let me…" By the time he got to the tenth "please," he crumbles up the paper and throws it into a trash can nearby.

"Yeah… I'm totally not gonna get tired from reading that whole note…" He mumbled sarcastically, showing a deadpan expression after getting messed with by another contestant.

Seeing the deadpan expression, Phil tries to cheer him up, "Come on, Don, you gotta admit it was a good joke!" Of course, Don rolls his eyes at that statement and immediately returns to watching the audition tapes.

"Just continue, Phil." He tells him. Phil picks up the next tape and puts it into the tape recorder. Once again, the TV comes back to life, and the audition tape screening process continued

* * *

 **Audition Tape #4 – Desmond E. Faulkner**

The camera fades into what appears to be a hooded torso and two arms adjusting the camera. The camera focuses in and out before a noise of content is heard from somewhere.

"There we go!" a cheerful voice says, and the figure takes a step back. The camera focuses on a tall boy wearing an orange hoodie and jeans. His blue eyes meet the camera and he grins, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hello, whoever is viewing this tape! My name is Desmond Faulkner, and I believe I'd be a wonderful addition to your show!" Desmond pauses for a second, as though in thought, before continuing.

"I have a variety of skills and quirks that I can bring to the table, such as my show-stopping personality and my charisma!" Tucking a few strands of auburn hair behind his ear, he continues.

"I'm not actually quite sure what I would do if I were to win, really," he mutters, using one hand to stroke his chin. Looking back up at the camera, he grins. "But either way, I hope you can find a spot for me on your show! Thank you for your time! Desmond- out!"

With those final words, he reaches over and the camera is clicked off

* * *

 **Audition Tape #5 – Eden De Parsel**

The setting is a bedroom consisting of mostly black and white stuff. Eden comes into the room, tripping over a banana peel.

"AHAHAHA!"

"Ow!" she yelled as her twin brother Ace kept laughing uncontrollably. "What's wrong with you!"

"We're filming your audition, genius." Ace smirked.

"Well, yeah. Clearly, you DID NOT see that!" Eden crossed her arms. "I swear, if someone brought that up when I'm actually in, Imma bust your schoolbooks and turn them into stew!"

Silence.

"Anyway, I hope you'll pick me for your show since I've been wanting to unleash my agent self for so long. You'll see me as incredibly sneaky and who knows, I'll be right behind ya right now!"

Silence again.

"OH WHATEVER!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape #6 – Giuseppe "Bepi" Gatti**

A man in an army uniform is put on the screen. "My name is Private Guiseppe Gatti, but please call me Bepi. I have served my country for 30 years in the army, and I have realized that being in the military can do wonders on your psychological state. I plan on using the money to help veterans who have suffered these hardships. What doesn't go to veterans goes to cancer research." He pulls out a picture of a woman and starts crying. "This is my mama. She died of cancer when I was only 14 years old. I do not want others to have to deal with the hardships I went through. Please, let me join the Ridonculous Race.

* * *

 **Audition Tape #7 – John Amami**

The camera opens up on a room filled with smoke coming from a small machine on the floor. A strong looking teen in a blue velvet jacket and top hat comes out of the shadows holding a long, gnarled stick. "Greetings, Ridonculous Race producers! It is I -" The guy begins coughing violently and clutches his throat.

He kicks the smoke machine. "Gah, dang machine. I knew I shouldn't have shelled out money for you!"

He sighs. "Screw it. As I was saying, my name is John Amami, though in the game they're gonna call me Magic John, heheh. I'm gonna pretend to be crazy and think I'm a real wizard, and then those idiots won't see me as a threat. A foolproof plan! Ahahah!" He taps his chin thoughtfully. "My act needs a little work though, but no matter! I will cheat and lie my way to victory!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape #8 – Kohinoor "Koko" Salio**

Koko is sitting in a large field with a few flowers in her hand, there were freshly picked. "H-hello. I'm Koko" she says softly and quietly "w-well my name is a-actually Kohinoor but please don't call me that." She stutters through the words. "Uh. I-I think your show is the b-best of the best and it would be lovely to be s-seen on it. Especially with such awesome hosts and interns and other helpers" she ranted "a-and, oh I sound like some awful suck up don't I..." she looks sad all go a sudden and looser to the ground  
"Sorry" she whispers.

* * *

 **Audition Tape #9 – Lavender Miyamoto**

A purple haired girl is behind a bar making some coffee. "Is it on, dude?" after the camera nods up and down, she smiles. "Yo, I'm Lavender. Most people try and lie to make themselves look cool, but I'll be blunt with ya. After seeing the first season of the Ridonculous Race, I have realized that the only team that actually strategized was the Ice Dancers. We need more, and that's where I come in. I'm not as cold-hearted as Josee. I actually will try and make friends with people. However, if you aren't a friend, then I will not be sad when I unleash all the havoc I have built up in my life upon you. Pick me, and your ratings will go up by 50%. Thank you."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #10 – Laurie Ray Dawson**

The static clears and Laurie's face appears on the screen. "Hi!" she starts brightly, "I'm Laurie Ray Dawson, I know the package and CD cover says Lawrence, that's my big brother," she admits bashfully. "You see my dad wanted him to audition, not me, I know he's probably right, I don't stand much of a chance..." the young woman trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. "B-but I promise I'll work hard! I'll do my best so that I won't disappoint! Please give me a chance!"

"Laurie, have you seen the audition tape?"

"Um yeah Dad, I'll get it!"

The teenager approached the camera to turn it off, but instead, tripped and broke the camera. A gasp could be heard off screen, "oh no!"

With that, the screen fades to static.

* * *

 **Audition Tape #11 – Mariah Wilson**

The video camera turns on, and the audience is now seeing a young female adult lounging on a hammock. She appears to be in her bathing suit, which is simply a blue two-piece. Upon seeing the camera, she puts on a bright smile, ready to speak.

"Hello there, you handsome producers! Thank you for taking the time to look at my audition tape!" She greeted with a flirtatious smile. "I knew you couldn't resist this sexy body of mine!" She giggles a little bit to lighten up the atmosphere.

As she stands up to show off her body, she continues to speak, "Anyways, if you haven't recognized who I am yet, which is a total shocker if you ask me, then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mariah Wilson, an aspiring actor from Toronto, Canada!"

"Now, you might be asking, why would an actor like me audition for this show?" She asked the video camera, wiggling her eyebrows. "Well, the answer is simple; the producers and I will both benefit from having a beautiful young woman on the show. I'll be more than just eye candy, though! I'll bring the entertainment onto this show like no tomorrow!"

She crossed her arms and frowned a little bit, "Unfortunately, in order for me to win the money, I'll have to deal with these pathetic peasants. None of them are worthy of competing in the same show as me! And one by one, I'll get each of them eliminated, whether it'll be my own teammate or another competitor!" She laughs in a psychotic manner, letting the evilness take over her.

Shortly after, she stops laughing and returns to her normal state with a smile, "So, thank you for listening in to my audition tape! Hope to see you all on TV soon! Bye!" She waves at the video camera before it shuts off.

* * *

 **Audition Tape #12 – Mikael Elias Hakalainen**

"Greetings, producers of The Ridonculous Race. I am Mikael, calling out to you from Kitee, Finland, in an attempt to gain a spot in your roster. I am quite aware of the fact that I am not guaranteed a spot, but I inquire to at least hear me out before you dismiss me. My mother is forced to work multiple jobs in order to pay bills, take care of me, and keep the house, and I truly wish to try and lighten her burden as much as I can. However, if I were to get a job here, not only would I likely burden her more, but I would also trap myself into the same menacing circle of part-time employment that she has had to get into. After going through a rough patch, I decided that I would best gain a large sum of money by competing on a reality show, and while Total Drama seems like a good candidate, I decided that The Ridonculous Race is less likely to kill me. So please, I beg of you, please allow me to play your game."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #13 – Paul Jonathan Woodchuck VI**

As the camera turned on it seemed to place upon a lawn chair with a view of another large man sitting right, a little bit out the view. After a minute or so the sun started to rise as the man took a sip of the beer in his hands and another 30 seconds of silence he finally moves and places him and the chair he was sitting on in front of the camera, revealing his whole person. "Beautiful wasn't it? The sunset I mean. There was really no reason to y'all that but I just thought it'd be nice to see a nice and quiet sunrise since most people don't like getting up too early." He said with a hard laugh at the end, clutching his rather large gut but soon stopped and looked at the camera with a smile of his face. "I guess I'll get straight to the point seen I got work to do haha, but, I like to sign up and join this The Ri...don...cu..lous Race of yours. As he was saying the title of the show his eyes read a paper off to the side a little out of view. "I'd be a great contestant, I mean I ain't as I used to be, but the dog still knows a few new tricks! HAHAHAHA! I know usually young people usually do these type of things, but like I always say, you're never too old to enjoy yourself."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #14 – Simon Clarke**

Simon steps in front of the camera, smirking.

"Hello, Donald, it is I, Simon, and allow me to allow you to allow me onto your Ridonculous race programme."

Simon's smirk lifts into an elated smile in an instant.

"Well that is what I would say if I were boring but I can assure you that I am not! Or my mum says I'm not! Or she would if she hadn't died in a car crash! Oh no, sorry, that was Princess Diana, my mum's alive, sorry, always get those two mixed up. Anyway! I am an Agent Of Chaos and proud to represent, so if you want things to be interesting then you'd have to be mad not to pick me! Unless... Unless..."

Out of nowhere, Simon bursts into obviously fake tears, before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and immediately smiling again.

"Well, Doncaster, I'd say that about brings things to a close, but if you're still not sure..."

Simon's face immediately falls as he stares at the camera with eyes that appear deadly serious and looked as though they concealed a burning rage and deep hatred

"I know what you did in '86."

Simon stalks towards the camera his eyes burning with hatred before he suddenly stops and turns back to his usual cheery self.

"Had you going there, didn't I? Sayonara!"

Simon reaches out and turns off his camera, saying "Boop" as he pushes the off button

* * *

 **Audition Tape #15 – Sir Arthur O'McGentlemanson VIII**

The shot opened with a man standing under a tree in an otherwise open field, wearing an outfit that wouldn't be out of place in the 19th century. He adjusted his monocle, muttering something about his vision as he did so. Finally, he seemed to realize the camera was on, and hastily standing upright.

"Hello, esteemed sirs of the er... Ridonculous Race -odd name, I do say- my name is Sir Arthur O'McGenlemanson VIII, though I will allow you to simply call me Sir Arthur. I would like to announce my interest in your famed competition, of you would be so kind as to allow it."

He smiled, somewhat awkwardly, continuing, "I do hope I meet the standards you have set for your rather unique sport. Farewell, and may the best good chap win."

The man gave an exaggerated bow, complete with a tip of his top hat, and the recording ended promptly

* * *

 **Audition Tape #16 – Zoey Homura Fisher**

The video opens to a smiling girl: Zoey. "Hi, fellow otakus. Or should I say producers of the Ridonculous Race? I am Nerd Girl, also known as Zoey Fisher. I am a popular YouTuber who showcases anime shows and manga. I love cosplaying and talking about my passions." She realized she was talking out of topic. "Oh, sorry about that. When I talk about anime, more words fly out of my mouth. Anyways, I heard contestants are being chosen for another reality show. I want to show that even autistic people can join in. I'll be waiting for your call. This is Nerd Girl, signing off." She turns off the camera.

* * *

"And there you have it fans! Sixteen of the twenty-four contestants so far!" He exclaimed, "Only eight spots are open; four for the guys, and four for the girls! Who else will be joining them for this season? What kind of entertainment will they bring? And will any of them look like a serious threat? Who knows?"

He pointed at the camera and said, "Either way, stay tuned for our next update on… The Ridonculous Race: Strangers & Duels!"

* * *

 **Author's Closing Note –** Well, looks like this chapter has been completed! I was a little surprised that it managed to get up to over 4,000 words, considering the fact that it mostly consisted of audition tapes. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed reading each of the audition tapes, and I know all of them are gonna be interesting to write in this story!

Now, before I go any further, I would like to give out three questions for you to answer. It is not required, but in my opinion, it's the best way to provide me with feedback on how I'm doing with your character(s). Of course, as the story progresses, there will be more than three questions for many upcoming chapters. But for now, here are the three questions below.

1\. Based on their audition tapes, which character(s) captured your interest (besides your own)?

2\. Which character(s) could you see your OC(s) being friends with?

3\. Which character(s) could you see your OC(s) becoming enemies with?

Moving on, as I said earlier in the chapter, there weren't any characters that have been rejected yet. If you need me to help you with your application, let me know! No, I won't write out your application or audition tape, but I'll assist you in making a good one! There are only eight spots left, so if you want me to save you a spot, I'll gladly do so! However, just don't take too long!

And lastly, to close off this chapter, I just want you to have a wonderful month of December! I can't wait for Christmas! Well, I'll see you soon!


	3. S1E0P3 - The Final Update

**Author's Opening Note –** Welcome to the next chapter, reader! After seven long days of waiting, receiving, and looking over all of the applications, I'm happy to announce that the application process is finally completed! Since the cast list is now finished, this will be the final chapter before the story officially begins.

Now, I would like to thank everyone that took their time to submit one or two character(s) for me! Even if your character(s) got rejected, I know that you did your best, and I'm proud of you for that. I would also like to apologize for not giving out any specific reason(s) on why your character(s) got rejected. I hope that you're not too mad at me for not providing too much feedback or for not responding to some of your applications. If I ever get to do another SYOC story in the future, I promise I'll give an answer to every submitter with a character application.

As for those who got their character(s) accepted, congrats! I know it wasn't easy making one or two detailed character(s) for someone you don't know, but trust me, it's gonna pay off! I would feel like a scumbag if I abandoned this story, especially after my mistakes during the application process.

Anyways, as for this chapter, all twenty-four audition tapes will be shown to the public. Just like the last chapter, none of their stereotypes will be shown, and it'll all be in alphabetical order. For some of the characters, their real name will not be revealed as well. The public will only be judging the characters based on their audition tape.

So with everything out of the way, let's get to the chapter...

* * *

It had been seven long days of receiving applications, and five grueling days of waiting since the last update teaser. Despite the long wait, Don, Phil, and the producers had finally managed to achieve their biggest goal in the application process: get twenty-four brand new contestants.

Once again, Don was standing inside the same studio, wearing the same attire as usual. As the cameras filmed his grinning face, Phil suddenly walked into the camera-shot, interrupting the filming session. He was holding a cluster of small black tapes, and despite the light weight of the tapes, he was struggling to hold all of them at once.

Phil appears to have blue-colored eyes, long and curly dirty blonde hair, and a slightly pale skin tone. He appeared to be a little shorter than Don but was still tall for a young adult. He appeared to be skinny, based on his arms and legs. His current outfit consisted of a blue short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt with white flower designs all over it, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of clean white converse shoes.

"Here are the audition tapes, Don! All of the audition tapes are in my arms right now!" Phil said to him.

Don took on a deadpan expression, "You could've just taken a few rounds of carrying fewer tapes than to carry all of them for one round! These took a while to make, so breaking them will delay the schedule!" Don quickly took some of the tapes from Phil, making his life a bit easier with fewer tapes to carry.

"I know! I just wanted to speed up the work for today! You have to believe that my efforts are going to help you instead of slowing you down!" Phil responded, doing his best not to upset his buddy. He carefully puts down the rest of the audition tapes on a black table that was set up next to the TV screening camera.

"Would you relax for a little bit? We have all day to look at twenty-four audition tapes, and I highly doubt any of them will be insanely long." Don reassured, showing his watch to him, which read, 3:40 P.M. He walks up to the black table and carefully puts his share of the audition tapes.

"Now, just organize them into alphabetical order and then the rest will be straightforward like last time." Don continued, ordering Phil to start organizing the tapes while preparing himself to do the second update teaser.

Don steps back into the same spot from earlier, fixing himself a little bit to look more attractive. He gives all of the cameramen a thumbs-up, indicating that he's ready to go.

"We're rolling!" One of the cameramen shouted.

"Welcome back, Ridonculous Race fans," Don greeted with a smile on his face, "It's been five long days since the last update, but let me tell ya, the wait was worth it!"

"After seven long days of receiving applications from all over the world, we finally have our twenty-four contestants for this show!" He announces with excitement, throwing his arms up for emphasis. "I know you fans at home are excited to find out more about the contestants, but unfortunately, you'll only learn about them through their audition tape."

"Now, you might have seen most of them from last time, so try to bear with me for a little bit!" He continued with an explanation.

"And you said you wanted this one to be more unique!" Phil called out from off-camera.

"Shut up, Phil! There are eight new audition tapes, so it is more unique!" Don shouted at him in response. He quickly regained his composure and focused back on the camera again.

"Anyways, I know you're eager to watch these audition tapes, so let's get to them! Let's kick things off with our first audition tape!" Don exclaims to the viewers, which is the camera in front of him.

Turning his head a little bit to face Phil, he tells him, "Roll the first one!" Without wasting any time, Phil nods his head and immediately puts the first tape into the tape recorder. The screen on the TV comes to life, and Don turns around to watch it

* * *

 **Audition Tape #1 – Adam Ruso (t20n00)**

The video camera turns on, and the audience is now seeing a young male teenager standing and smiling at the camera. It appears that he is standing inside a large and wide room, as depicted by the height between the roof and the wooden floor.

"Alright, bro, is the video camera ready for recording?" The young man in front of the camera asks. He was currently speaking to his best friend, who was holding the video camera off-screen.

"You may proceed whenever you're ready!" The best friend responded as the man in front of the video camera began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Don and the Ridonculous Race producers!" The man greeted with genuine enthusiasm. "I hope you're all doing well on this marvelous Monday! My name is Adam Ruso, and I'm here to audition for your second season of the show!"

Upon finishing his introduction, Adam walks off-camera and comes back in a few seconds later with a blue folding chair. He sets up the chair near the camera's center to allow himself to be fully seen.

After sitting down, he continues to speak, "Sorry for that short pause, I wanted to make myself a little more comfortable by sitting down on this chair." He laughs a little bit to make the atmosphere more light-hearted.

"Anyways, even though only one person will ultimately win, I'm still willing to play fair and get along with my competition, especially if they're gonna be my teammate. I'll do my best to stay optimistic and be a good teammate throughout the game!" He smiles at the camera once more, not even showing any negative emotions at all.

"I may seem like another average teenager, but I do have a lot of street survival skills, and I grew up from a hardworking family! Those traits and skills will hopefully carry me far into the competition, and who knows, maybe it can help me win the money as well!" As he threw his arms up in excitement, an older woman suddenly interrupted the filming session.

"Oh dear! I greatly apologize for interrupting your audition tape, Adam, but I wanted to give you a mail envelope that was delivered to you!" She announces, handing over a white envelope to him. Only her hand was visible for the viewing audience.

He grabs the envelope, still having a smile on his face, "Thank you, Ms. Williams! You don't have to apologize for interrupting; it was a small mistake!"

She giggles at his kindness, but continued to speak to him, "Oh, that's good! Anyways, you might wanna read through all of it, considering the fact that it's coming from a famous celebrity! I'll be taking care of the little ones upstairs, so have fun, you two!" She walks away, her body being visible in the camera-view as she passes by, but her face was never shown.

"Dude, you should open it! It'll make your audition tape even more unique!" The best friend behind the camera exclaimed. Wanting to get it out of the way, Adam opens the envelope and started to read quietly.

"Dear, Adam, I hope you're doing well…" His voice started to get quieter and more difficult to understand. Eventually, he grew silent and by the time he got to the end, he saw something that made his left eye twitch. He immediately crumbles up the paper and points at his best friend.

"Jay, turn off the video camera! We're done with the audition tape!" His voice sounded more serious, so Jay immediately turned it off, not wanting to get into an argument with him

* * *

 **Audition Tape #2 – Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)**

Alex jumps in front of the camera, beaming.

"Hey hey hey! It's me, Alex and this's my audition for the Ridonculous Race! So why should you pick me? Well firstly, I'm athletic to the extreme! Don't let the gut fool you, I'm more than ready for anything sports-related! For two!"

Alex's stomach began growling almost deafeningly, causing her to chuckle nervously.

"Uh, bear with me for a moment."

Alex runs off camera, her stomach growling again as she did so. Alex remains off camera for a good five minutes before returning. When Alex does return, her once only chubby exposed stomach had expanded massively, Alex clutching it with one hand and rubbing it with the other. Suddenly, Alex burped extremely loudly, before turning her head to look at the camera and smiling confidently.

"Well, that should about"-BUUUUUUURP- "Cover it for now, anyway, this is Alex signing off... Oh, in fact, wait! I've got something to show you."

Alex steps back from the camera, smiling, before lifting up her leg and biting her lip. Suddenly, she starts ripping an extremely loud fart that starts causing her bedcovers to shake, with her big belly also jiggling from the force of Alex's flatulence, with her camera eventually falling over with the lens cracking. Slowly, Alex's bloated belly comes into the frame of the upturned camera as an awkward silence takes place, as Alex realizes that she just broke her camera by farting.

"Oh... Oh no."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #3 – Avery Feliciano (Rouge Tundra)**

A camera suddenly turns on showing a quiet neighborhood with no human in front of the camera.

"Camera is on Diego." A kid said with a soft boy voice.

"Good, now we just have to wait for her to come and deliver that package at Ms. Flora's house," Diego said.

"You sure she is making a delivery to that house at this time of day?" The kid asked unsure if this plan is going to work.

"Of course, Francisco… oh, I see her on her bike." Billy said as we here both kids go into a nearby bush to not get caught.

A teen girl approaches on her bike wearing a black long sleeve crop top with white pants, a penguin hat, and for some strange reason penguin slippers. She arrives to her destination as she gets off the bike to grab a brown box walking towards the door. She knocks on it.

"Package for Ms. Flora." The girl said, but no one gives an answer. "Package for Ms. Flora." She said this time raising her voice.

With no answer she gives a sly grin putting down the package. She opens her purse finding something inside. "Oh, I so love doing this." She cackles to herself taking out a bobby pin ready to pick the lock of the door. She easily unlocks it, opening the entrance and putting the package inside.

"Hola Avery!" Diego shouts to get her attention stepping out of the bush.

"Diego que estás haciendo? (Diego, what are you doing?)" Billy asked.

Hearing her name, Avery happily gets out of the house to check who it was that called her. "Ah, muchachos; Como están? (Hi guys, how are you two?)

"Uh.. uh.." Billy freezes up, most likely how good-looking Avery is.

"We are auditioning for the new season of the Ridonculous Race! We need you to mail our tape for us." Diego stated.

"Oh of course!" Avery happily accepts. Instead of waiting for them to make the tape she grabs the camera as it points up to the sky. "I will deliver this right away!" She gets onto her bike starting to pedal.

"Wait, that's my camera!" Diego said. "Get her on the show!" He shouted so the camera can hear the audio

* * *

 **Audition Tape #4 – Barry Stuede (Space Zodiac)**

The camera starts rolling on two adult figures, along with a twelve-year-old child. The female begins to talk.

"Please, you have to accept our son onto the show. He's an absolute disaster." She says, almost in tears.

"All he needs is a bit of fresh air, exercise. Let him cooperate with someone his own age." Her husband continues.

"Please do accept him, I get to keep a room to myself." The younger boy says, earning him a glare from his father. Before anything else happens, Barry can be seen walking into the room.

"What's happen?" He says, confused,

"Nothing dear," the mother says rather quickly, while the younger brother grabs the camera and switches it off

* * *

 **Audition Tape #5 – Billy Jacob Smythe (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

"Hi, er... I'm Billy Smythe. Did you know chess and checkers are the best two selling board games of all time?" Billy suddenly goes red. "I mean, er... Game. Game of Thrones. Game of Thrones has dragons. So does children's book series The Unwanteds. A character in The Unwanteds is named Ishibashi. Ryo Ishibashi plays Aoyama in a Japanese thriller called Audition. Audition! Right, I'm auditioning for the show," he says triumphantly. Then he goes red again. "Er... sorry, I do that. It's part of my condition. Did I mention it? I don't know. Sorry, I'm rambling," Bily takes a deep breath. "I have OCD and Tourette's so I do... that... a lot. But I don't want it to stop me from playing the game. See, I've always wanted to see the world and since I've, er... kind of become a shut-in in recent years, this might be a fun way to do it. Did you know that koalas can sleep for up to 18 hours a day?" He blinks. "I'm not going to bother translating that one for you. Er... I don't really care about the money as much as just seeing all the sights. Don't get me wrong, the money would be great. But... whatever. So, er... thanks."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #6 – Circuit (Trevaacin)**

The screen opened with a remarkably cleat shot of a brick wall.

From somewhere else, a soft voice began, "Hi. I'm Circuit. I'm here to-"

"Idiot!" a deeper voice interrupted it, "You've got the camera pointed the wrong way!"

"What? But I'm looking right at the screen right here!"

"The screen shows what it sees, not where you look. Give me that."

"Hey! I've got this!"

The screen wobbled out of focus as the two evidently fought over who would hold the camera. After quite a bit of swinging around, it focused on a young woman, staring at her feet to hide her disappointment.

"Fine," she continued, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "I'll start again. I'm Circuit, and I'm gonna enter your... uh, comp-eh-tition. Which I'm hoping won't make me say hard words. Yeah! So, watch out or something."

She looked up, apparently at the person holding the camera, "Hey Circuit, what's something tough I can say? I wanna be all impressive and stuff."

The other voice groaned, and replied in a bored tone, "This should be enough, let's end it here."

The footage cut short before anything else could be said

* * *

 **Audition Tape #7 – Desmond E. Faulkner (XxCreativeSoulxX)**

The camera fades into what appears to be a hooded torso and two arms adjusting the camera. The camera focuses in and out before a noise of content is heard from somewhere.

"There we go!" a cheerful voice says, and the figure takes a step back. The camera focuses on a tall boy wearing an orange hoodie and jeans. His blue eyes meet the camera and he grins, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hello, whoever is viewing this tape! My name is Desmond Faulkner, and I believe I'd be a wonderful addition to your show!" Desmond pauses for a second, as though in thought, before continuing.

"I have a variety of skills and quirks that I can bring to the table, such as my show-stopping personality and my charisma!" Tucking a few strands of auburn hair behind his ear, he continues.

"I'm not actually quite sure what I would do if I were to win, really," he mutters, using one hand to stroke his chin. Looking back up at the camera, he grins. "But either way, I hope you can find a spot for me on your show! Thank you for your time! Desmond- out!"

With those final words, he reaches over and the camera is clicked off

* * *

 **Audition Tape #8 – Dominic "Drift King" Kastle (Rouge Tundra)**

The video camera turns on revealing a young adult looking a bit impatient at the camera. A gorgeous red BMW car is in the back.

"Yo, Drift King my man the camera is on." One of his friends said to get the young dude's attention.

"Good, is about time. It is an honorable pleasure to audition for the next season Don and the great people who made the Ridonculous Race possible. I am Dominic Kastle, otherwise known as the Drift King." Dominic said. "I have raced from Manitoba to Ontario and I still have not found a worthy challenge to test my cunning skills and gracefulness."

"But didn't you lose a couple weeks ago with…"

"I have beaten Andrew Maxwell more than 10 times already. One small win does not count in the king's record." Dominic interrupted then blows a raspberry at the camera.

"Dude, come on, I just cleaned the lens for you."

"And you will be doing it again if you do not silence yourself, Ben Jones." Dominic pointed out to which Ben remains silent. "Anyway, I seek greatness with new rivals and encourage others to become stronger than ever and set the bars high with a new lap record."

Two police cops appear behind him both grabbing one of his arms. "Dominic Kastle, you're coming with us." The cop on the right said.

"How dare they!? I told the judge I'll get the money in a few more months." Dominic told, but the cops just drag him out of sight. "Send the tape Benjamin like it is your last pitstop!" He exclaimed as the camera cuts to static

* * *

 **Audition Tape #9 – Eden De Parsel (Candela Monsoon)**

The setting is a bedroom consisting of mostly black and white stuff. Eden comes into the room, tripping over a banana peel.

"AHAHAHA!"

"Ow!" she yelled as her twin brother Ace kept laughing uncontrollably. "What's wrong with you!"

"We're filming your audition, genius." Ace smirked.

"Well, yeah. Clearly, you DID NOT see that!" Eden crossed her arms. "I swear, if someone brought that up when I'm actually in, Imma bust your schoolbooks and turn them into stew!"

Silence.

"Anyway, I hope you'll pick me for your show since I've been wanting to unleash my agent self for so long. You'll see me as incredibly sneaky and who knows, I'll be right behind ya right now!"

Silence again.

"OH WHATEVER!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape #10 – Faith Holden (Ddynamo)**

The camera opens up on a muscular girl wearing a red jacket with its hood up and black pants looking stiff and serious. The room was cluttered with varying weapons. "My name is Faith Holden, a weapons enthusiast. Though my true passion lies with ensuring the world is rid of vile villains so that people may see through their lies. I have come to Total Drama for one reason and one reason only – to rid it of the evil that has infiltrated this show."

She picks up a sword off of the weapon rack and starts inspecting it. "Scott, Scarlett, Alejandro, Heather, Josee, Sugar, Mal? Their vile villainous stench will not plague this show. Not while I'm around." She swings the sword and splits a training dummy in two. "I will cut through their lies and deceit as easily as I cut through this dummy. It is my job to protect the poor innocents from their manipulations."

"Pick me, good host sir, or I shall rain upon your show with the cuts of one-thousand swords."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #11 – Giuseppe "Bepi" Gatti (Chandagrigus)**

A man in an army uniform is put on the screen. "My name is Private Guiseppe Gatti, but please call me Bepi. I have served my country for 30 years in the army, and I have realized that being in the military can do wonders on your psychological state. I plan on using the money to help veterans who have suffered these hardships. What doesn't go to veterans goes to cancer research." He pulls out a picture of a woman and starts crying. "This is my mama. She died of cancer when I was only 14 years old. I do not want others to have to deal with the hardships I went through. Please, let me join the Ridonculous Race

* * *

 **Audition Tape #12 – John Amami (Ddynamo)**

The camera opens up on a room filled with smoke coming from a small machine on the floor. A strong looking teen in a blue velvet jacket and top hat comes out of the shadows holding a long, gnarled stick. "Greetings, Ridonculous Race producers! It is I -" The guy begins coughing violently and clutches his throat.

He kicks the smoke machine. "Gah, dang machine. I knew I shouldn't have shelled out money for you!"

He sighs. "Screw it. As I was saying, my name is John Amami, though in the game they're gonna call me Magic John, heheh. I'm gonna pretend to be crazy and think I'm a real wizard, and then those idiots won't see me as a threat. A foolproof plan! Ahahah!" He taps his chin thoughtfully. "My act needs a little work though, but no matter! I will cheat and lie my way to victory!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape #13 – Kohinoor "Koko" Salio (yosemitealliek)**

Koko is sitting in a large field with a few flowers in her hand, there were freshly picked. "H-hello. I'm Koko" she says softly and quietly "w-well my name is a-actually Kohinoor but please don't call me that." She stutters through the words. "Uh. I-I think your show is the b-best of the best and it would be lovely to be s-seen on it. Especially with such awesome hosts and interns and other helpers" she ranted "a-and, oh I sound like some awful suck up don't I..." she looks sad all go a sudden and looser to the ground  
"Sorry" she whispers

* * *

 **Audition Tape #14 – Lavender Miyamoto (Chandagrigus)**

A purple haired girl is behind a bar making some coffee. "Is it on, dude?" after the camera nods up and down, she smiles. "Yo, I'm Lavender. Most people try and lie to make themselves look cool, but I'll be blunt with ya. After seeing the first season of the Ridonculous Race, I have realized that the only team that actually strategized was the Ice Dancers. We need more, and that's where I come in. I'm not as cold-hearted as Josee. I actually will try and make friends with people. However, if you aren't a friend, then I will not be sad when I unleash all the havoc I have built up in my life upon you. Pick me, and your ratings will go up by 50%. Thank you."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #15 – Laurie Ray Dawson (xxPrincxssxx)**

The static clears and Laurie's face appears on the screen. "Hi!" she starts brightly, "I'm Laurie Ray Dawson, I know the package and CD cover says Lawrence, that's my big brother," she admits bashfully. "You see my dad wanted him to audition, not me, I know he's probably right, I don't stand much of a chance..." the young woman trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. "B-but I promise I'll work hard! I'll do my best so that I won't disappoint! Please give me a chance!"

"Laurie, have you seen the audition tape?"

"Um yeah Dad, I'll get it!"

The teenager approached the camera to turn it off, but instead, tripped and broke the camera. A gasp could be heard off screen, "oh no!"

With that, the screen fades to static

* * *

 **Audition Tape #16 – Mariah Wilson (t20n00)**

The video camera turns on, and the audience is now seeing a young female adult lounging on a hammock. She appears to be in her bathing suit, which is simply a blue two-piece. Upon seeing the camera, she puts on a bright smile, ready to speak.

"Hello there, you handsome producers! Thank you for taking the time to look at my audition tape!" She greeted with a flirtatious smile. "I knew you couldn't resist this sexy body of mine!" She giggles a little bit to lighten up the atmosphere.

As she stands up to show off her body, she continues to speak, "Anyways, if you haven't recognized who I am yet, which is a total shocker if you ask me, then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mariah Wilson, an aspiring actor from Toronto, Canada!"

"Now, you might be asking, why would an actor like me audition for this show?" She asked the video camera, wiggling her eyebrows. "Well, the answer is simple; the producers and I will both benefit from having a beautiful young woman on the show. I'll be more than just eye candy, though! I'll bring the entertainment onto this show like no tomorrow!"

She crossed her arms and frowned a little bit, "Unfortunately, in order for me to win the money, I'll have to deal with these pathetic peasants. None of them are worthy of competing in the same show as me! And one by one, I'll get each of them eliminated, whether it'll be my own teammate or another competitor!" She laughs in a psychotic manner, letting the evilness take over her.

Shortly after, she stops laughing and returns to her normal state with a smile, "So, thank you for listening in to my audition tape! Hope to see you all on TV soon! Bye!" She waves at the video camera before it shuts off

* * *

 **Audition Tape #17 – Mikael Elias Hakalainen (Ytterbius)**

"Greetings, producers of The Ridonculous Race. I am Mikael, calling out to you from Kitee, Finland, in an attempt to gain a spot in your roster. I am quite aware of the fact that I am not guaranteed a spot, but I inquire to at least hear me out before you dismiss me. My mother is forced to work multiple jobs in order to pay bills, take care of me, and keep the house, and I truly wish to try and lighten her burden as much as I can. However, if I were to get a job here, not only would I likely burden her more, but I would also trap myself into the same menacing circle of part-time employment that she has had to get into. After going through a rough patch, I decided that I would best gain a large sum of money by competing on a reality show, and while Total Drama seems like a good candidate, I decided that The Ridonculous Race is less likely to kill me. So please, I beg of you, please allow me to play your game."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #18 – Paul Jonathan Woodchuck VI (JackHammerMan)**

As the camera turned on it seemed to place upon a lawn chair with a view of another large man sitting right, a little bit out the view. After a minute or so the sun started to rise as the man took a sip of the beer in his hands and another 30 seconds of silence he finally moves and places him and the chair he was sitting on in front of the camera, revealing his whole person. "Beautiful wasn't it? The sunset I mean. There was really no reason to y'all that but I just thought it'd be nice to see a nice and quiet sunrise since most people don't like getting up too early." He said with a hard laugh at the end, clutching his rather large gut but soon stopped and looked at the camera with a smile of his face. "I guess I'll get straight to the point seen I got work to do haha, but, I like to sign up and join this The Ri...don...cu..lous Race of yours. As he was saying the title of the show his eyes read a paper off to the side a little out of view. "I'd be a great contestant, I mean I ain't as I used to be, but the dog still knows a few new tricks! HAHAHAHA! I know usually young people usually do these type of things, but like I always say, you're never too old to enjoy yourself."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #19 – Sam Adeline Eldred (Yolotsin Xochitl)**

A chubby teenager is shown sitting in a wheelchair in front of a white wall.  
"Hi! My name is Sam Adeline Eldred, but you can tell me any way you want. Except for Adeline, my mom calls me that way." She makes an expression like chills. "And yeah, I´m the best in my math class, but also…"  
Sam moves with her chair to a side but falls in the process. She quickly incorporates and gives a nervous smile to the camera.  
"I love adrenaline." The image of a roller-coaster is shown on the wall. "Gardening." The image change to a photograph of her planting a rosebush. "And yes, I speak to the plants; they grew up better this way. Star Wars." Now, she and another girl are wearing pink Star Wars T-shirts. "That day was a Wednesday. And I can win a silver medal in being a fan of Ridonculous Race." The image change to the ice dancers and Sam wink one eye

* * *

 **Audition Tape #20 – Simon Clarke (Dogtimus)**

Simon steps in front of the camera, smirking.

"Hello, Donald, it is I, Simon, and allow me to allow you to allow me onto your Ridonculous race programme."

Simon's smirk lifts into an elated smile in an instant.

"Well that is what I would say if I were boring but I can assure you that I am not! Or my mum says I'm not! Or she would if she hadn't died in a car crash! Oh no, sorry, that was Princess Diana, my mum's alive, sorry, always get those two mixed up. Anyway! I am an Agent Of Chaos and proud to represent, so if you want things to be interesting then you'd have to be mad not to pick me! Unless... Unless..."

Out of nowhere, Simon bursts into obviously fake tears, before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and immediately smiling again.

"Well, Doncaster, I'd say that about brings things to a close, but if you're still not sure..."

Simon's face immediately falls as he stares at the camera with eyes that appear deadly serious and looked as though they concealed a burning rage and deep hatred

"I know what you did in '86."

Simon stalks towards the camera his eyes burning with hatred before he suddenly stops and turns back to his usual cheery self.

"Had you going there, didn't I? Sayonara!"

Simon reaches out and turns off his camera, saying "Boop" as he pushes the off button

* * *

 **Audition Tape #21 – Sir Arthur O'McGentlemanson VIII (Trevaacin)**

The shot opened with a man standing under a tree in an otherwise open field, wearing an outfit that wouldn't be out of place in the 19th century. He adjusted his monocle, muttering something about his vision as he did so. Finally, he seemed to realize the camera was on, and hastily standing upright.

"Hello, esteemed sirs of the er... Ridonculous Race -odd name, I do say- my name is Sir Arthur O'McGenlemanson VIII, though I will allow you to simply call me Sir Arthur. I would like to announce my interest in your famed competition, of you would be so kind as to allow it."

He smiled, somewhat awkwardly, continuing, "I do hope I meet the standards you have set for your rather unique sport. Farewell, and may the best good chap win."

The man gave an exaggerated bow, complete with a tip of his top hat, and the recording ended promptly

* * *

 **Audition Tape #22 – Therion Suarez (Epifanio Therion)**

* It shows Therion on a beach, hanging on a hammock with a 3DS on his hands, with a mini cooler next to the palm tree*  
-Therion: He set himself up to face the camera with a bored expression and set down his 3DS "Hello, I'm Therion Suárez, from Puerto Rico, my pleasure meeting you all, you may be thinking why do I wish to enter for The Ridonculous Race," his face turn from bored to a small smile and shrugs "not much really, I just felt bored and thought I could enter to make friends, and gain something by having fun," but he turned his head around so the audience doesn't see his p*** off expression, and say in a small whisper "unless I meet some idiots who think they can trick me, then they will be war, and they will pay if they do it."  
*he turned his head to the camera again with a much more confident smile *  
Therion: "Sorry for that people, but anyway, what will I do with the money?," he shrugs "nothing much really, I will just share half with my family, so they can buy better stuff, and I will keep the rest with me, so I can buy equipment for my computer, and buy another computer so I can practice my programming and start making video games and arts, before going to college."  
*Then Therion heard someone calling to him*  
Abuela (Grandma): She starts to speak in Spanish "Therion, Quiere Hamburguesa o Hot dog, coge algo antes que se valla frío!"  
*Therion answer her grandma in Spanish*  
Therion: "Esta bien abuela, dame un Momento que yo Estoy terminado con este audición para la competencia que voy a meterme!"  
*He stands up, and start walking toward the camera and face it to him, he chuckled a little and he says something to it*  
Therion: "Mis disculpa por esto, but let me tell you something, with me in the show, expect a few surprises, unless you let me join, then I can show those who think by tricking others for their own benefit, they will win, but not in my watch!"  
*he reaches to the camera to turn it off, but at the last second, he forgot to mention something,*  
Therion: "Ahh, but where are my good manners, I forgot to say goodbye," he coughs a little clear up his voice "Adios, mi audiencia, Espero que me Elija para tu competencia y Mucha gracias si ve este video."

* * *

 **Audition Tape #23 – Toxa Pexine (Space Zodiac)**

The camera starts rolling by a cafe. Toxa is sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I'm Toxa and I'm here to audition for your show. I'm certain that I can bring a lot to the table." She started. "I'm ready to give this show all I got and make sure that I show nO REMORSE"

Toxa's voice rose near the end, startling some of the customers. It was obvious she was getting slightly emotional.

"So, choose me. I'll break the hearts of all the men and women I can and show no remorse."

"B-but, I thought we w-were a thing," A voice said off-camera.

"Oh, we were, but Robert, I'm breaking up with you." This was followed by a gasp and a boy running out of the store in tears. there was also a look of guilt? on Toxa's face.

"Chander, Lily, Jake, Jessica, let's go to our show."

The tape abruptly ends there

* * *

 **Audition Tape #24 – Zoey Homura Fisher (gamergirl101)**

The video opens to a smiling girl: Zoey. "Hi, fellow otakus. Or should I say producers of the Ridonculous Race? I am Nerd Girl, also known as Zoey Fisher. I am a popular YouTuber who showcases anime shows and manga. I love cosplaying and talking about my passions." She realized she was talking out of topic. "Oh, sorry about that. When I talk about anime, more words fly out of my mouth. Anyways, I heard contestants are being chosen for another reality show. I want to show that even autistic people can join in. I'll be waiting for your call. This is Nerd Girl, signing off." She turns off the camera.

* * *

"And there you have it, fans! All twenty-four audition tapes have been shown, and it's up to you to decide whether you wanna learn more about them or not! Will the contestants be who they are in their audition tape? Who's gonna be a serious threat? And who will be cut early from the race?" He asked the audience with multiple questions.

He pointed at the camera and said, "To find out the answers, stay tuned for the first episode of… The Ridonculous Race: Strangers & Duels!"

"Great work, Don!" Phil suddenly shouted off-screen, complimenting his buddy for his skills.

"Thanks, Phil!" Don responded with a smile

* * *

 **Author's Closing Note –** Well, looks like all of the boring chapters have been completed! Yes, I know the first few chapters seemed really boring with audition tapes, Don and Phil talking, and copied-and-pasted content, but I can assure you that once the race begins, it'll all be exciting entertainment! Either way, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and learning a little bit about each of the contestants.

This time, I wasn't surprised that this chapter reached over 6,000 words, considering the fact that the last chapter reached over 4,000. I know you're probably not too thrilled about reading the audition tapes all over again, but I hoped that the eight new ones added some excitement and interest to the chapter! Also, I have also left the submitter's username next to each of their respective character(s) that they made. It's my way of giving a shoutout and a big thank you at the same time. Also, I apologize to Trevaacin for not showing the part of Circuit's long note in this chapter. Don did technically throw it away, though.

Anyways, moving on from there, it's time to answer some questions! This time, there'll be more than three questions, but the majority of it will be the same from the last chapter. Again, you don't have to do it, but it would be the best way to provide me with feedback. So, here are the questions down below.

1\. Based on their audition tapes, which character(s) captured your interest (besides your own)?

2\. Which character(s) could you see your OC(s) being friends with?

3\. Which character(s) could you see your OC(s) becoming enemies with?

4\. Did you think the first three chapters were boring?

5\. Do you see Don and Phil as the equivalent of Chris and Chef?

Moving on from there, I'm gonna let you all know that my schedule will vary, so there won't be an exact date for the next chapter. I'll just simply upload it without letting anybody know… well, unless if you ask me. Even then, the answer won't be too accurate.

And lastly, I hope you have a wonderful December! You deserve happiness and love, especially in the month with Christmas in it! Well, I'll see you soon!


End file.
